lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Download
Hey kids you having trouble with Pre-Civilization Bronze Age? Not to worry China the Computer is here to help you. Notice - You can ignore risk for the entire first stage which means have no security if you have population space, only growth matters. - When someone attacks you, the color decides what you should do. If it is Green, choose that option. Red means you will be unsuccessful. Yellow is half. Hostile Military Power; If it is green and you choose to battle and get 10% bonus to Power. Hostile Ruler Cunning; If it is green and you choose to cheat. There is no bonus or loss any of the time. Lastly, choose Flee if both are red. - At the beginning, you need to be attacked. That way you get to combat the baddies and get the +10% power from fighting experience over and over while you are still in the first stage. That added power lets you keep people off guard duty in the late stages so winning becomes basic. - Cheat stupid invaders when you can, as it results in no loss, which is precious in the later dynasty. - Despite the above tip, it is very safe to have risk up to around 30%. - The power of your security has nothing to do with neither the stats of saboteurs nor your odds of winning a battle against enemies. - Do not get fishing. I know it gets better than farming for a per worker rate, but you can grow quicker without fishing. However, it is mainly usable if you have beaten the game. - Other than that, victory rides entirely on luck, so the only way to get the victory is to keep trying. The very first technology you should get is Level 1 Mysticism after that get Primitive Animal Breeding and Cows. Repeat getting Mysticism to level 3 and Cattle level 2 before doing anything else. You will need to reach 4000 Years B.C. with level 3 mysticism and level 4 cattle with only one point in everything else. You should focus only on animal farming as it work bests, after my experiments. Ignore the fishing and farming routes. Farming is only good when you need to earn extra food and to unlock the pyramid upgrade & the city planning upgrade. While fishing gives the most food per person, focusing on it gives you a slow start, and its max workers increase slowly. Build Mud Brick Homes ASAP. By now, you should have a smooth transition to the next phase of the game. You should have points saved when you reached 4000 Years B.C., so get Bread and put the rest in Veterinary Medicine. Advance Veterinary Medicine to increase your population as high as possible. During 3000 B.C. stage, the most important thing other than population growth is cultural growth, putting a total of 3 points in Polytheism and getting the production technology. Do not waste your points on weapon, you do not need them. Get 7 points in Veterinary Medicine and 5 in Stone Brick Construction. Balance out your men on construction, do not leave it empty, while still continuing to focus on putting your men onto animal breeding. Intelligently investing your extra points into Bread and Trade when needed, one point in everything else. Once you reach 3000 Years B.C., dump your points in Selective Breeding and head for City planning. Advanced leveling of Selective Breeding gives you crazy amounts of food, so you can put two points in monotheism. Once you have got 25,000,000 guys in the pasture and the +% culture techs, focus only on raising pop max and dumping points in Bronze Working. Finish with 4 points in Bronze Working, 4 in Selective Breeding, 5 in City Planning. Build the Mine and Level 2 Smithy, in that order. Done right, you will have more than 2,500,000 production points when you unlock pyramids and will finish with 25+ turns to spare and less than 140,000 population. Alternatively, you can go for Trade which adds 20% to culture and production growth and the ability to make the marketplace. Marketplace also adds another 20% to culture and production growth which helps because you will soon go to focus on production growth. Beginning production early is the difference between winning and losing, but do not overdo it. By the time you reach the final age, you have enough population to begin massively focusing on production. Switch your enormous population into production and whip out the pyramid in a matter of turns. Trivia * Credits to this boi. * Meme comes out of a computer Category:Yes, I found a six-gunner Category:Yes, he will come for you Category:Yes yeah yes that is war, that is war/ Category:You'd better run and run better Category:You are a moron Category:You ask Elmo to shout. Category:You know a man from Japan Category:You smell bad Category:Yuango Lego rock band Category:DC Comics has expanded plural Category:Deformation Category:Deng cock Category:Devil Category:Dig out all my things Category:Discussion Category:Display is not about LM MCUs Category:Do you know? This is your life! Category:Donkey Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:Mom, what is white honey in my pants. Category:What! Mouse baby! Category:Bio mechanic Matthew Riley Category:TV mature audience Category:LEGO undercover Category:LEGO Emoji Movie Video Games Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:Chop, chop, chop down the clock Category:Big stimulate the danker the memes Category:Cringe the Computer Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films